


Between vodka, piercings and Terushima Yuuji

by eris (haoshoumon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Sex, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/eris
Summary: Miya Atsumu just wanted to feel the texture of Terushima Yuuji's piercing against his mouth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Between vodka, piercings and Terushima Yuuji

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entre vodka, piercings e Terushima Yuuji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928584) by [dysnomia (haoshoumon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/dysnomia). 



> FINALLY MY HOT DEBUT STAGE IN HAIKYUU HAPPENED!!!!  
> this fanfic is also posted here in Portuguese and it's an act of self indulgence so please don't judge me

The only things Miya Atsumu wanted that night were to get drunk and make out with someone. The two tasks always turned out to be incredibly easy when he looked like that, and Atsumu would never complain about all the attention he and his twin brother received just because they were handsome and, who knows, cool.

At that very moment, the two of them were on their way to the party of a complete stranger who had stopped them in the college hall a week ago, and as much as they still didn't know his name, they couldn't care less. They would have the fun they wanted and the party owner would have the presence of the two stars of the volleyball club, which would certainly boost his spirit, so everything was in line.

Atsumu heard the loud music before he could see the house where everything would happen, and he was grateful that at least they hadn't gotten lost, which kind of always happened when he decided to trust Osamu's sense of direction.

"Well, bye then," Osamu said to his brother as soon as they got to the gate. "Call me, if something happens."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to worry about me," Atsumu rolled his eyes tenderly. "And I'm sure we won't meet again until tomorrow anyway. See you later."

And, with it, Atsumu entered the house first and blinked strongly when the strobe lights hit his eyes directly. The room was much more crowded than he imagined it would be, which was good: there would certainly be more options for  _ prey  _ that night. But before that part, the blond boy needed his much-desired alcohol.

It was difficult to move among that mass of people, but he didn't care too much, taking advantage of the moments when he needed to stop moving to offer easy smiles that could mean something more or that could mean nothing. In the kitchen, the situation was not much better than in the main room.

It was hard to reach the improvised bar, mainly because all those damned drunks seemed to be glued to it and did not seem to want to move. It was a relief when he finally managed to sneak around enough and Atsumu decided he would take a whole bottle of vodka; nothing fairer considering all the struggle to get it.

The boy took a long sip straight from the neck and stood still for an instant as he watched a boy fall, soon beginning to laugh weakly at the scene before his eyes.

Right, he had wasted too much time already.

Making his way back to the room was a lot easier than leaving it, and it didn't take long for Atsumu to find a little corner to lean against and then move to the second part of his plan.

He slowly scanned the room with his eyes as he took the bottle to his lips once more, allowing himself to shake slightly to the rhythm of the music. Atsumu didn't use to have many preferences and usually ended up with anyone pleasant to his eyes, and at that moment it wouldn't be any different.

After long moments, a few meters away from him, what he ended up finding was Osamu making out with a stranger, and he laughed softly when he realized that his brother had been faster than he was, which also meant a defeat in the small bet they had. However, Atsumu didn't watch too much so as not to end up causing brain damage and he went back to watching the sea of people, not taking long for his eyes to rest on someone... Interesting.

A few meters away from him, a blond boy dressed in black from head to toe moved lazily to the rhythm of the music while keeping his eyes closed. Atsumu didn't have to think twice before he decided to approach, so he did after drinking another sip of his drink.

When Atsumu finally reached him, the stranger already had his brown eyes wide open and faced him with an air of curiosity, almost encouraging him to say something.

"Hi," Atsumu gave one of his best gallant smiles and came closer, soon noticing that he was a bit taller than the other. "Do you want me to be direct, or do I need to try flirting with you?"

The stranger laughed loudly and tumbled his head to the side, as if reflecting intensely and then faced Atsumu, the mocking expression never leaving his gaze.

"It depends. If you're calling me to fuck with you, the answer is yes, you can be direct," he said, in the end. Atsumu was able to see a little piercing in that guy's tongue and couldn't stop himself from biting his lower lip, already imagining the things he could do with it.

Atsumu liked that guy's attitude. Normally, he also liked to flirt and provoke as much as he could, but he wasn't playing that night.

"So let's go," Atsumu smiled lazily and attached their bodies together at the same instant, caring about absolutely nothing while he put their lips together in an intense kiss.

The first thing Atsumu realized was that that boy was playing dirty. One of the smaller's hands went to the back of Atsumu's head as the other slid down his back and grabbed his ass hard enough to make him gasp and almost knock over his bottle. Damn it.

He was about to fight back in any way when he felt the little piercing ball slipping slowly down his lower lip, and soon concluded he'd be fucked if he didn't do something fast. The stranger might have been able to tease, but Miya Atsumu's teasing was on a completely different level.

It didn't take long for him to push the smaller against a wall and press their bodies even harder, letting his free hand go under the boy's sweatshirt and shirt and scratch his abdomen with ease. Right, Atsumu couldn't deny that he was hot.

The kiss lasted a few more long and delightful moments until they felt the air was missing, but Atsumu didn't let the other go too far, capturing his lower lip in a light bite while he sighed.

"Terushima Yuuji," the boy said with a mischievous smile before he left pulling Atsumu by the arm. "You need to know what to moan."

"Right, Terushima Yuuji." Atsumu laughed low and hugged him from behind, pressing his hips against Terushima's for longer than necessary. "I'm Miya Atsumu."

Atsumu was sure he was fucked up when Yuuji slowly rolled against his hips before taking the bottle from his hand and walking again while drinking. Or maybe he just drew his luck, it didn't matter too much.

The situation on the stairs looked a little better than the rest of the house, so the two climbed up quickly as they hoped some room had been left unlocked.

"I hope you know I'll let you eat my ass in this hallway if we don't find a bed," Yuuji grumbled, getting a bit annoyed when the third door didn't give way under his touch. There were only two more to check and he definitely wouldn't let Atsumu escape.

'I'm not complaining," the taller laughed loudly and pulled him towards the fourth door, sighing relieved when he managed to push it open. "See, your dignity is safe."

"I don't know what dignity you're talking about," Terushima laughed loudly and then drank some more before passing the bottle to Atsumu, who imitated the action briefly and soon abandoned the bottle on the desk near the door. "But I hope no one comes in here now."

Atsumu even thought of a funny answer to give, but he chose to simply kiss Yuuji again, as he certainly wanted more of that mouth against his own.

He gasped softly as the piercing slowly and deliciously rubbed against his tongue as Yuuji began to unbutton his pants and push him towards the bed. Atsumu's hands closed on the smaller's thighs and pulled him to sit on his lap. Another desperate gasp escaped when Yuuji began to roll frantically, doesn't caring at all if they were still dressed.

Atsumu's lips went down Yuuji's neck as he tried to recover some of his lost breath and decided they had wasted too much time being dressed. Atsumu pushed the other one against the bed and unceremoniously tore off the pants of both of them, shivering a little with the malicious laughter that the other one let go. It wasn't long before the rest of the clothes left their bodies and the two of them stared at each other for about two seconds before starting to make out again, the touches being much more intense and delightful now that there was nothing to stop their skins from bumping into each other.

Yuuji's naughty smile only widened when he noticed the small piercing on Atsumu's nipple and didn't think twice before closing his lips in the area and sucking lightly. The action pulled out a little moan from Atsumu, who only wrapped his long fingers in Yuuji's hair and sighed low as he bit his lower lip. For heaven's sake, how he loved it.

"So... are you going to take off that panty or what?" Yuuji asked Atsumu when the skin he was playing with turned red enough to satisfy him.

"Hurried..." Atsumu teased, but he took it off anyway. Yuuji's eyes probably shone when he saw the thickness of the cock in front of him and said nothing while he knelt and opened his mouth. "Motherfucker," the taller one breathed out and didn't think twice before rubbing his swollen glans against Yuuji's tongue.

A low groan escaped as soon as Yuuji's lips closed against his cock and he tried to swallow it all at first, but the situation became even more critical for Atsumu when he felt that cursed metal ball against his penis; an extremely loud and libidinous groan forced his way through Atsumu's throat and, honestly, he lost even his leg strength thanks to the fucking good chill that went through him.

The worst part, however, was that Yuuji was totally shameless and made a point of looking into Atsumu's eyes as he did that, not hiding his delight every time he rubbed his piercing against the glans of the greatest and made him moan even more.

But he still wouldn't be as nice as he looked. When Atsumu was already at his limit, gasping as hard as an asthmatic and feeling his cock incessantly tremble against Yuuji's pretty lips, the smaller one simply stopped the blowjob and opened a naughty little smile before lying on his back on the bed and spreading his legs as far as he could.

"You know, I need a hand here, too." - He laughed softly, starting to touch himself right away.

Atsumu didn't know whether he was more disoriented, if by the interrupted orgasm or by Yuuji's pure evil of doing all that with him while he was in that cursed position, but he didn't think twice before replacing his hand with yours, making a point of squeezing harder than necessary just to annoy him.

"Damn you," Yuuji complained and bit Atsumu's shoulder hard before moving his hand away. "How are we going to do that?"

"If I remember correctly, someone said he'd let me eat his ass in the middle of the hall..."

"I know, asshole, but I'm not gonna let you stick that thing inside me without lubricant." Yuuji rolled his eyes.

"Ah... don't be like this." Atsumu smiled maliciously and lay between Yuuji's legs, not taking long to pull it further against his face and bite his thigh lightly. "I hope you're clean."

"I wouldn't have agreed to fuck if I wasn't," Yuuji sighed softly, looking affected for the first time that night.

Mumbling a "thank God", Atsumu wasted no time in passing his tongue through Yuuji's hole and was very pleased to pluck out a groan in need from him.

Atsumu should have imagined that Yuuji had no shame in moaning practically screaming, but he was not impressed when he actually started groaning like that. Being honest, Atsumu felt well encouraged by those reactions, so he started masturbating Yuuji at the same rhythm as the Greek kiss he did.

He continued with that until Yuuji was practically begging him to walk around and fuck him with that huge dick, in Yuuji's own words, and obviously, he wouldn't play denied.

The two of them separated momentarily so that Atsumu could go through the pockets of his clothes dropped on the floor in search of a condom and, as soon as he found it, he returned to the smaller one like a runaway train.

Their mouths met in a clumsy kiss as Atsumu put on the condom and he groaned in surprise when Yuuji pushed him lying on the bed before sitting on his cock at once.

Right, first of all, Yuuji really wasn't afraid of danger.

Atsumu was about to open his mouth to say that he might have been hurt by it, but all his thoughts were pushed out of his mind the very instant Yuuji began to bounce as if his life depended on it.

Maybe Atsumu was thrilled to think that that was the best fuck of his life when it had just started, but he couldn't help it; that bastard was really talented with his hips and, by God, Atsumu could swear that he saw stars every time he felt his cock being crushed more inside Yuuji.

And there were the moans.

Holy shit, Atsumu was absolutely sure he'd dream about them for the rest of the month.

"You can't touch me," Yuuji opened a malicious smirk when Atsumu's hands closed tightly against his ass and he pushed them away at the same time, causing the tallest one to grumble and try to touch him again.

"That is unfair!"

"You're already having the honor of fucking me and you want more?" Yuuji half laughed, half moaned over Atsumu's brute thrust, and pulled the trunks of both before leaving a few bites on the biggest one's neck.

"You're the devil," Atsumu sighed hard and gave up trying to release his hands, that were stuck in a firm grip above his head.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Yuuji burst out laughing and regained the rhythm of his rolls.

But no matter how much he teased, Yuuji was having to make a real effort not to end up cumming and ending the fun earlier than he intended. It was simply surreal that Atsumu could hit his prostate so many times in a row, and honestly, it was always hard to hold back when he was with some hot guy like that.

Yuuji let go of Atsumu's wrists, as he needed his hands to pinch that piercing on the big guy's nipple and he also needed to take advantage of it as much as possible.

A malicious little smile took shape on Atsumu's face when he inverted the positions and kept Yuuji well attached under his body, even a little relieved to finally have more freedom to move the way he wanted. Yuuji, on the other hand, didn't complain at all when the pace of the thrusts increased drastically and gave up trying to contain himself when Atsumu started biting him while filling his thighs with slaps.

Yuuji cummed with a sharp groan, but that didn't stop him from continuing to move against Atsumu, too involved to simply let that feeling drain out of his body.

He wanted to beat Atsumu when he noticed the little smile part victorious, part mocking on his face, but was content to bite his neck with all the strength he had. It would certainly make a pretty mark.

It didn't take long for Atsumu to reach his own orgasm and moan satisfied, soon relaxing his body over Yuuji. He knew he should get off and get dressed, but he was too exhausted to even think about it, so he only continued in the same way, shivering softly whenever Yuuji decided to pass his nails on his back.

It didn't take long for those simple touches to take another direction, and Yuuji pulled him in for another kiss. Atsumu rolled over lightly or another just to pluck out more of Yuuchi's pretty sighs and moans, but before he could do anything else, all the cacophony of the party erupted inside the room as the door hung open.

"Oh, fuck, I just wanted to lie in my own bed!" Oikawa Tooru's crying voice floated to the two of them, and in a desperate act, Yuuji began to laugh loudly as he pushed Atsumu. "What the fuck, get the fuck out of here!"

"Holy shit," Atsumu grumbled, feeling at least a bit ashamed, and waited for Oikawa to at least close the door again so they could get dressed. However, the newcomer seemed to be afraid that they would start having sex again if he left them alone.

Yuuji, in all the glory of his poker face, only put on his underwear before wrapping his clothes in one arm and ran out, taking the bottle in half before leaving the room. For lack of choice, Atsumu did the same and burst out laughing as soon as he saw the other's expression.

"I can't believe that asshole delayed my fuck."

"We were done, at least," Atsumu shrugged. "Wait, I'm not going out in my underwear."

"You should, people would be happy to see a naked hot guy," Yuuji teased and slapped Atsumu's ass, who did not take long to conclude that, if it depended on the smaller, they would probably spend the whole night fucking, and that did not seem like a bad idea.

"Stay still. Where are we going now?"

"My house," Yuuji answered without even thinking twice. "And now I'm going to eat you out."

"I can't wait," Atsumu giggled and, after properly dressed, followed him out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write an extra


End file.
